Bah Hah's Twilight
by GawjusFame
Summary: Bella is a slut and has a little sister. this is my version of twilight from her POV and how Bah hah is like Bella and falls in love with a vampire, im extremely bad at summary's but please give it a go. R&R tell me what you think


Bah- hah's POV

It started like a normal day, but was somehow different. I sat there on my swing rocking back and forth, waiting for my mum and Bella to come get me. My step dad plays baseball, and Bella and I knew it made our mum sad to be away from him, so we decided to spend some time with our biological dad Charlie in Forks Washington.

Bella and I had never been close, she was 17 I was 16. Mum drove us to the airport at a temperature of 75 degrees. For the past week Bella hadn't stopped complaining to me about how she didn't want to go and how she hated to cold, but personally I loved the cold and how it gave me a tickling feeling in my body.

When Renee left us we got on the plane, it was only a four hour flight there. Half way through I realised Bella and a random guy were checking each other out. She looked over at me a rolled her eyes and got up and whispered something in the guy's ear. His eyes opened wide and he nodded fast. She walked into the toilet room then followed by the guy. She was always the biggest flirt and used them. I was not proud to be her sister because of that and plus then everyone expected me to be like her, a complete slut.

I mumbled to myself angrily until a young man stopped me.

'Miss, are you ok?' he asked

'Yes, im fine', I replied furiously.

'Do you need anything'? He said smile.

No I can't believe he said that, I am so not joining my sister in the bathroom.

'NO! WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT SOMETHING FROM ME, IM NOT A SLUT'

He cracked up laughing at me, what had I done this wasn't a joke.

'No I mean like a glass of water, but from that statement there must be something wrong'. He assumed.

'No really, im fine.'

'Ok, well my names Edward Cullen.'

'Im Bah-hah'

……

When the flight ended I walked out alone, and `saw Charlie waiting next to his cruiser.

'Hey Bah, where's your sister?'

'Umm' before I could finish a flight attendant came over with Bella.

'Is this yours?

'Oh what has she done now?' Charlie said with shame

'She was caught about to have sex with another flight attendant.' She yelled

I don't think I could hide the shock in my face, a flight attendant gross.

Charlie grabbed her and pushed her to the car.

'Bah, can you get the bags?' he yelled

I looked down at the king sized bags, I could hardly carry mine.

Charlie was a good guy but we were opposites. He was a strange person, also the police chief.

Driving home was beautiful. A new layer of snow had just fallen from the sky why sparkling in the sunlight. Charlie had insisted going to school to day since it was only 7am and we should get in early. He had gotten an old red Chevy for Bella which she loved. She offered me a ride but I decided to walk, knowing what she was going to do in there.

Bella comes to visit Charlie every now and then; she would go to school if she was staying more then 2 weeks. She always would, just so she could meet guys.

I walked slow enjoying the amazing views, tall mountains and the glowing flower. It was nothing like forks where if you put something outside it would sometimes melt.

I walked into the office to get my schedule, and found my first class; it was Maths with Mr Brown.

'Are you Bella's sister?' A boy who looked like a surfer who was waiting, asked.

'Yer?'

'Oh man she's hot, she came in and she like woo and I was like ahh and we were like wah.' He said

I walked off. Why was every first day like this, she was like some sex toy.

I was early, but still went in happily thinking that at least I wouldn't have to hear about my sister.

I sat in the middle, where it wouldn't look like I wasn't a nerd but could still see. Slowly the class poured in, and sat down. I could hear them gossiping and I noticed the boys staring at me.

_What do they know my sister too? _I thought.

I lowered down in my chair trying to hide.

'Hi Im Penny, your Bah-Hah from Phoenix, right?'

I looked up, Penny was a beautiful Brunette. Elegant features and bright eyes, wearing new design clothes that would probably not even be in Paris yet. But the best of all she wasn't staring at me like everyone else, she was already like a friend.

'Yer, so how do you do?' she laughed at my cluelessness.

'Don't you have an older sister, Isabella?' Oh god what did Bella do to her.

'Umm why'.

'Yes I remember my older sister told me about her. One day she came home and was just screaming Isabella Swan I hate you over and over again,' she laughed 'Do you know what happened?'

'NO clue,' I said a little too quick thinking of the day Bella told me what happened.

Penny's sister Jess was eating mashed potatoes for lunch and Bells walked passed and shoved it in her face. Jess yelled 'You got it all over me whats the matter with you' so Bella pushed her in the water fountain and said 'Well wash it off you look like a pig' then when she stood up her shirt was see through. She started to run but Bella stuck a piece of paper of her back that said _slap my ass_. So that whole day she was being observed.

I smiled at penny and started getting ready for class.


End file.
